1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to blinds and, more particularly, to a blind assembly having fabric blind slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fabric blind assembly regularly includes a headrail fixedly fastened to the top side of a window, a bottom rail suspended below the headrail, a plurality of fabric blind slats extended in transverse direction and arranged in parallel between the headrail and the bottom rail, and two ladder tapes longitudinally connected between the headrail and the bottom rail to connect the fabric blind slats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,657 discloses a fabric blind slat and a fabric Venetian blind assembly. The fabric blind slat includes an elongated strip of fabric. The strip of fabric has at least one longitudinally extending pocket on a longitudinal edge into which a relatively rigid support member is insertable. This design of fabric blind slat has drawbacks. When tilting the fabric blind slat, the fabric body of the fabric blind slat is relatively moved, thereby causing the upper part of the fabric blind slat to compress the lower part of the fabric blind slat, resulting in a wrinkle. In other words, supporting or stretching means must be provided so that the fabric body of the fabric blind slat can be maintained smooth under any operation status.